


Playing House

by ack



Series: Betty's First Kiss [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Past Tense, lil archie, lil betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: (One of the five stories of how Betty got her first kiss)Betty's first kiss was with archie back when they were little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"A drabble of Betty's first kiss. Whoever you want. Surprise me. :)" ___  
> I did this prompt with 4 other characters (Betty's First Kiss Series) and I included any characters I saw shipped with Betty

Betty’s first kiss was with Archie back when they were little. It was back when Archie wanted to marry Betty, and she said they had to wait.

They played house all of the time, pretending they were married; Archie ‘cooking pasta’ and Betty ‘mopping the floors’. It was one time where they were having an argument over where their dog should go to school.

“Barks Academy!”  
“Howl High!”

It went on and on until Betty said, “pick mine because you love me,” to which Archie replied, “only if you kiss me.”

That discussion was settled between the children with a cute peck on the lips, with both Betty and Archie having the cutest first kiss ever.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
